Everytime, everywhere
by Doupi
Summary: Parce qu'un jour on se retrouvera et la vie ne comptera plus. Mais que faire si aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'elle ? Je sais qu'elle répondra à l'appel de mon coeur. Parce qu'elle a promis que l'on se retrouvera Everytime, everywhere.


Brittany POV

La journée est paradisiaque. Le ciel bleu se confond dans l'horizon avec la mer. Je m'approche du bord. Là, fixée au sol par un petit panier d'osier, une couverture à carreaux m'attend. Pied s nus pour sentir la douceur de l'herbe, je me dirige et m'assois sur elle. Un parfum de paix m'envahit. Il y a ici une tranquillité qui ne pourra jamais être brisée. C'est mon refuge pour les jours comme aujourd'hui.

Elle me manque. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, je fixe l'océan qui se déchaine devant moi. Une telle puissance indomptée me rappelle son énergie inépuisable. Dans le soleil chaud, je puise la douceur de son sourire. Le ciel sans nuage m'offre l'expression tranquille que prenaient parfois ses yeux lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Un vent frais m'apporte des nouvelles du large me rappelant son odeur fine mais sauvage. Si je frissonne ce n'est pas de froid mais de l'énergie que je sens dans l'air aujourd'hui. Curieusement, c'est une sorte de souffle chaud qui m'enveloppe. Elle est celle destinée à me faire ressentir ce genre de choses, à me donner ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je laisse tomber mon propre masque.

Je soupire. Parfois je courre, parfois je me cache. Si l'on me demandait ce que je veux vraiment, je répondrais qu'il s'agit de te serrer contre moi. La couverture qui me protège de l'humidité de l'herbe claque dans le vent. Mes yeux quittent l'étendue sombre pour se poser, plus bas, sur le sable mouillé. Inlassable, la mer s'élance pour conquérir et finit par reculer, vaincue par l'immensité de la tâche. Au pied des rouleaux mourants, je repère une tache sombre qui coure.

Un chien s'amuse, tournant et bondissant dans l'écume jaillissante. Il doit être trempé. Ses aboiements me parviennent faiblement, bande son en léger décalage avec la scène sous mes yeux. Il semble appeler ou attendre quelqu'un. Je plisse les yeux, espérant ainsi abolir les quelques dizaines de mètres qui me séparent de la scène. Mais seul, il reste. Son regard fixe quelque chose que je ne peux discerner.

Ce chien semble aussi perdu que je le suis. Il coure, coure à perdre haleine. Aboyant sa joie et sa hargne aux vagues, il est heureux de les voir reculer à chaque fois. Il doit se sentir fier. Il défend le monde contre l'invasion aquatique. Rôle ingrat mais nécessaire, nous en avons tous un dans la vie. J'ai eu le mien depuis qu'elle est partie.

Les jours ont fini par ressembler aux années et tout ce que j'aurai aimé, c'est qu'elle ne marche pas loin de moi comme elle l'a fait. Penser à elle me permet de tenir toute la journée et de continuer à avancer. Elle me manque. Tout ce que je fais me rappelle son départ. Voit-elle à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle aujourd'hui ? Je veux croire que oui, qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait. Elle doit sentir que j'ai envie de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Le chien a retrouvé un compagnon lui aussi. La silhouette n'est pas grande. Je me surprends à respirer plus facilement maintenant. L'odeur du vent s'empare de ma bouche et de mes poumons m'insufflant un souffle nouveau. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de la scène à mes pieds. Inconsciemment, je me penche en avant. Tentative dérisoire de me rapprocher de l'action. Quelque chose dans leurs gestes, leur position m'attire. Je ne me suis plus jamais sentie comme ça depuis.

Je détaille le couple de silhouettes à mes pieds. Le chien est grand, noir avec une longue queue. Quelque chose dans le battement en rythme de sa queue me pousse à sourire. Son enthousiasme est contagieux. Au fond de moi, il me manque cette pièce pour être heureuse. Elle avait coutume de me dire, « si tu m'aimes, crois en moi. » Il continue d'enchainer les cabrioles et les bonds.

Soudain, sans prévenir, la silhouette à côté de lui se met, elle aussi, à courir. Leurs foulées sont longues et puissantes dans le sable mou. Le vent fait voler ses vêtements et doit sans doute ébouriffer les poils du chien. Je suis trop loin pour voir de tels détails. Je repère toutefois la longue chevelure noire qui se déploie. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Il sait lui.

Mon bon sens me dit que mes yeux me trompent. Mais la curiosité prend le pas et je me retrouve à descendre à mon tour sur la plage. Soigneusement, je fais mon chemin à travers les pierres et les escaliers sans lâcher ce couple improbable du regard. Il ne manquerait que ça pour qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. J'arrive sans encombre en bas. Elle s'est arrêtée face à la mer à quelques dizaines de pas de moi. Le chien attend à son côté, sage.

Avançant d'un pas, je note les similitudes. La même petite taille se trouve compensée par une courbure des épaules tendue et dominante. La tête bien droite supporte une longue chevelure noire, crinière indomptée qui se fait balloter par le vent avide de la mer. Je voudrais avoir cru tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, croire qu'elle reviendra. L'image devant moi ne peut être qu'un mirage, un mauvais tour du destin. La peau est hâlée trop légèrement comme après des jours sans avoir vu la lumière du jour. Dans le vent, je crois discerner les accents chantants si particuliers de sa voix.

Mon cœur se remplit de bonheur et de terreur. Et si j'avais tellement changé qu'elle ne voudrait plus de moi ? Je peux vivre avec son départ mais je ne survivrais pas à un rejet. Découvrir que je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut me hanterai à chaque seconde.

Je peine à m'approcher. C'est comme vouloir une confirmation et être en même temps heureux de ne pas savoir. Restera-t-elle si je pleure ? Les questions m'assaillent. J'envisage une seconde de fuir mais je sais que je n'ai plus ce luxe aujourd'hui. Chaque partie de mon cœur manque sa présence. C'est une douleur à laquelle je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer et qui semble s'apaiser lorsque je m'avance vers elle. Sait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ? Au fond de moi subsiste l'espoir qu'elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Elle me manque et pourtant, elle est à trois mètres de moi. Le chien tourne la tête en premier et me fixe la langue pendante. Je lis dans son regard une certaine bienveillance. Tout va bien.


End file.
